Osamu Kōtōtori
'Approval:' 6/3/17 - 4 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Osamu is of average height and weight. His hair is a bright blonde after prolonged exposure to the sun. His eyes are an almost clear blue. He is of medium complexion, but tans easily. He enjoys spending as much time out in the sun as possible, and rainy days typically depress him. He enjoys reading, and will often be found outside training in the sun, or basking in it and reading. Osamu meditates daily, and feels that it helps him open his mind to his surroundings and helps him hone his abilities. He is hard working and brilliant, but does his best not to flaunt his intellectual prowess over others. Naturally quiet and enjoys his time alone, but can become a strong extrovert and the center of attention. Sarcastic and witty, he is hard to get close to, but once someone is accepted into his circle, he is fiercely loyal. All he has of his parents is a ring he wears on his left index finger, and it bears the Kanji symbol for "Rebirth". He is looking for "the place where the earth splits the skies" . 'Stats' (Total:44) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release ' '''Genin 2: Genjutsu Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 Fire Release # Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - Chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. CP # Fire Release: Flying Phoenix - A fire release version of Asuma’s Flying Swallow, the user channels fire chakra into their blade. The chakra extends the range of the blade, and turns it into a thermal lance. When the blade cuts flesh, it cauterizes as it cuts, making it easier to pass the blade through enemies. Unlike its wind progenitor, this jutsu is easier to see, as the blades glow blue as they are heated, and flames can be seen coming off the weapon. CP, 5 CP upkeep Genjutsu # Chain Asylum - A unit up to 30 feet away will feel chains wrapping up their arms, legs, as well as their neck to the point that they are immobile. Physical resistance to this will force morbid hallucinations such as tearing of the skin, flesh melting, or setting fire. Trigger - Osamu weaves a sign, then snaps his fingers. -5 Spd. CP Other # Stat Boost +5 Equipment *(2) Set of Shuriken *(6) Trench Blades Conducting Ryo * Ryo earned: 5500 * Ryo left: 5500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 16' *'Banked: 8' *'Reset Day: Saturday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' '''D-Rank: 1 * 06/16/2017 - The Case of the Missing Hammer (and Other Construction Supplies) - 5 QP + 2500 Ryo''' ' '''Other' RP: 6 * 05/27/17 -A New Team[Shiro's Squad] - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 05/28/17 - Aftermath - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 05/31/2017 - Ramen Shop - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 06/12/2017 - Regroup! [Shiro's Squad] - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 06/12/2017 - Pumping Iron-no-Jutsu - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 06/15/2017 - Sound Construction Project - ' ' 'History and Story' Pre-Genin Life Osamu does not remember much of his mother or father. He remembers that his mother was a strong willed woman, and a medical-nin of Sunagakure. His father and mother actually met when the Outlanders kidnapped her and a handful of other medical-nin. Osamu's mother healed her future husband, and they quickly bonded. Osamu's father decided to elope with her, evoking the rage of some of his former comrades. After years on the run, they were caught up to in the Land of Hot Springs. Osamu's mother and father were killed. A group of traveling healers/monks stumbled upon the battlefield, and took Osamu in. For years Osamu traveled with the monks. When Osamu was 13 year old, he decided it was time to part ways with the monks. Osamu was given his family ring and a letter, which the monks had discovered on Osamu's father's corpse and held until the time was right. The letter contained the phrase "seek the place where the earth split the skies, and unlock the power within." Osamu has spent the last year wandering the land, honing his skills and techniques, and taking odd jobs here and there for money and food. Osamu decided to head for Kumogakure, and pledge himself to the shinobi life. He hopes that living and training in Kumogakure will allow him the opportunity to find the place in his father's letter. Category:Character